1. Field of the Invention
The invention relative to a junction box auxiliary securing structure, particularly, to a junction box auxiliary securing structure that avoiding the drawback of being incapable of securing to a switch base due to rustiness of junction box.
2. Description of the Related Art
As illustrated in FIGS. 1, 2, a household electronic switch base (or electric socket) 1 is securely mounted in a junction box 2 embedding in a wall W, the junction box 2 has two opposite sides having mounting tabs 21 extending correspondingly, a center of the switch base 1 is adapted to mount an electronic switch 3, the two sides of the switch base 1 correspond to mounting tabs 21 with fixing holes 11 of the junction box 2, the switch base 1 is secured by fixing elements S mounting through the fixing holes 11 of the switch base 1 and mounting the switch base 1 securely to the junction box 2. An outside of the switch base 1 is further covered with a decorative cap 12.
With aforesaid structure, the switch base 1 is securely mounted to the junction box 2, however, the junction box 2 is normally made of metal and is easily rusted. Once the junction box 2 has rustiness, the mounting tabs 21 of the junction box 2 will be easily broken. If the mounting tabs 21 of the junction box 2 broken, the switch base 1 is not secured and may be drop off from the junction box 2 and hanging on the junction box 2 (or the wall W). This causes inconvenience when using switch base 1, and even more, causes danger of getting an electric shock.
Concerning to the structure of the conventional junction box 2 having drawbacks as aforesaid, providing a security structure for switch base 1 in situation of the junction box 2 in rustiness is becoming even more important.